Unwelcomed Helpers
by NikoRu Rene
Summary: "He can see us. He knows we're here. He recognizes our presences. He realizes we're alive…And yet…" Larval Stalkers, One-shot


He can see us.

He knows we're here.

He recognizes our presences.

He realizes we're alive…

…And yet…

* * *

I looked up from my place in the far-off corner at the door as it slowly creaked open. Hesitantly. Someone was coming.

Coming to Silent Hill.

It was a man. A tall man, with dark hair and a brown jacket. He was holding a gun. He looked around slowly, surveying the room almost cautiously. He didn't belong there.

That's when I realized who he was. This was the man they were all talking about. The man we had to save. The man we had to warn.

Harry.

Harry Mason.

I rushed to him instantly, trailing behind him as he walked. I prayed for the light not to hit me. Being within reach was enough for it to hurt. But the pain wasn't anything near as close to the burning sensation from the wood. Harry was a fast man. He walked quickly. I could only imagine him doing so was for finding his daughter quicker, as quick as he possibly could so he could get out of here. But Harry took no notice of me, which, from what I heard from the others, wasn't a surprise. Once he realized that we were no longer a threat to him, he wouldn't try to harm us. He would simply ignore us.

That's a deadly mistake he's making. He NEEDS us right now. He just doesn't realize that. Why…

The intense burning on my body caused winces and whimpers as it hit the fibers in the wood. The pain was almost unimaginable, and yet it was there because I could feel it. But I couldn't give up yet. It was my duty to help this man. Help him understand exactly what happened here. What happened to his child…

That poor little girl…

I cried out to warn him. I cried out with all my might. And yet…only a soft, weak little noise escaped through, the rest gargled through immense radio waves. I couldn't understand until I heard the static myself. The man, Harry, was carrying a radio. Damn it…

I cried out harder, more out of pain then anything else. The intense burning from the wood was becoming too much now. I had to get out of there, but not before I could tell Harry what was happening. It was my only purpose as of now. I HAD to tell him…

"Harry! Harry, find Dahlia! She's behind all this! Your daughter…her soul is part of Dahlia's daughter Alessa! Alessa forced a ritual that Dahlia forced upon her to stop, causing her soul to split in two! Your daughter has a piece of her soul! Harry, you have to save Cheryl! You have to make sure Dahlia doesn't try to send her soul back to Alessa! You have to, before it's too late!"

"Squeak, squeak…"

"…Squeak, squeak…"

No…

"Squeak, squeak!"

No!

"Squeak…squeak!"

I can't…!

"Squeak, squeak…"

…I can't do this…

"Squeak…"

Harry's flashlight suddenly flashed in my face. The burning was seething through the depths of everything that I was. It was all too much to bear now.

I can't take this!

I dove into the wood, the pain immersing my body for only a split second before a cool, relaxing feeling washed over me the minute I clung to the air of the room below. The feeling was ecstasy, and yet…

"…Damn it…"

"_Harry, find Dahlia!"_

"I was too late…"

"_You have to save her…"_

"I couldn't do it…"

"…_before it's too late!"_

* * *

He can see us.

He knows we're here.

He recognizes our presences.

He realizes we're alive…

…And yet…

He couldn't hear us.

He couldn't hear our cries.

The need for him to understand.

The pleading in our voices, the desperateness of it all.

Begging, begging for him to just stop.

Stop, and understand exactly what we needed to say to him.

Harry needed us right from the beginning.

And yet…

* * *

…That damn, damn radio…

Didn't he realize how much trouble that thing was causing? That thing choked away everything we had to tell him. Everything we had to say to make him understand. He carried that damn thing around with him everywhere. No one could catch him without it. It sensed our presences along with the others, the less understanding creatures who decided to ignore the ideas to help save this man and his daughter and instead tear him limb from limb and prevent his mission to be complete. They didn't understand. They would never understand. Those creatures held no compassion for these two innocent people like we did. The Gods bored us with more heart then any other creature in this world put together. These creatures most likely were born without hearts in the first place.

How else would you not understand?

We've tried countless, countless…countless times to try and stop those creatures. The Grey Children, the Creepers, the puppet nurses and doctors all took no mind to them as well. They only ignored them, just like Harry did.

Why…

* * *

He can see us.

He knows we're here.

He recognizes our presences.

He realizes we're alive…

…And yet…

He couldn't hear us.

He couldn't hear our cries.

The need for him to understand.

The pleading in our voices, the desperateness of it all.

Begging, begging for him to just stop.

Stop, and understand exactly what we needed to say to him.

Harry needed us right from the beginning.

And yet…

…the damn, damn radio…

The tool that caused us to be ignored.

The one thing that prevents them from fulfilling our duty.

Our duty to save her.

To save Harry.

That radio was the only thing in their way…

It saved Harry countless of times from those evil creatures…

Air Screamers.

Night Flutters.

Grey Children.

Groaners.

Wormheads.

Puppet Nurses and Doctors.

Rompers and Creepers.

The Bloodsucker.

The Hanged Scratchers…

That radio protected him from them all. It was his only warning from them.

And yet…

That damn thing had to be destroyed. It had to be rid of, just for a moment, just one single moment.

He just HAD to know.

He HAD to…

* * *

The minute Harry came through the hallways, I attacked. I swung, bit, clawed, chewed, kicked, stabbed, smacked, jammed, twisted, churned, all the while, screaming, shrieking, roaring and flailing. I jumped at high as I could reach, the radio nestled deeply in his pockets. My heart was pounding. I couldn't reach it! I couldn't reach the damn thing!

Damn it!

Harry paused for a second, wincing in pain only slightly and shrinking slightly into himself to recoil against it. He recovered quickly, however, and walked through me as he ran down the hall. The look on his face expressed confusion. He didn't know what hit him.

You idiot!

Stop running from us!

We're trying to help you!

Why can't you see that?!

Without us, you're nothing! It'll be too late before you figure it out for yourself!

Why can't you trust us?!

Why can't you give US a chance!?

Why can't you just shut that damn radio off and listen!? Listen to us!

We can HELP YOU!

* * *

He can see us.

He knows we're here.

He recognizes our presences.

He realizes we're alive…

…And yet…

He couldn't hear us.

He couldn't hear our cries.

The need for him to understand.

The pleading in our voices, the desperateness of it all.

Begging, begging for him to just stop.

Stop, and understand exactly what we needed to say to him.

Harry needed us right from the beginning.

And yet…

…the damn, damn radio…

The tool that caused us to be ignored.

The one thing that prevents them from fulfilling our duty.

Our duty to save her.

To save Harry.

That radio was the only thing in their way…

It saved Harry countless of times from those evil creatures…

Air Screamers.

Night Flutters.

Grey Children.

Groaners.

Wormheads.

Puppet Nurses and Doctors.

Rompers and Creepers.

The Bloodsucker.

The Hanged Scratchers…

That radio protected him from them all. It was his only warning from them.

And yet…

He was too tall.

He was impervious to our attacks.

We couldn't reach the radio.

He wouldn't be able to hear us.

Our cries.

Our pleas.

Our desperate shouts.

That was it.

He was on his own.

Harry Mason,

Good luck.

* * *

**END!**

**Oh, Lord…WHY did I make this!?**

**It's nine in the morning and I'm in my open period just BORED out of my mind. MegaKiraraLover took it upon herself to show me Lotus Prince's Silent Hill LP, which really wasn't as scary as I thought it would be, since, well, I'm scared of EVERYTHING (Well, okay, it DID give me a few nightmares, but they weren't awful. I just couldn't get into a deep sleep without thinking those Grey Children were going to eat me alive) I took to the Larval Stalkers quickly because they're utterly adorable and I started to think about their purpose on the way to school today. THIS is what I came up with. I…hope you like it. **

**-NikoRu Rene **


End file.
